


Happy Birthday!

by saturnwonder



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 21:18:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11021790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturnwonder/pseuds/saturnwonder
Summary: It’s Mettaton’s birthday and Papyrus graciously gives him a very unique gift. What’s a famous robot to do when their fear of what someone might think of it and it gets in the way of their relationship?





	Happy Birthday!

**Author's Note:**

> I’m late! By 10-15 minutes! Goodness I have never worked on a short before, but I was having such a difficult time with this until the last couple of days when it hit me like a sock to the face XD
> 
> So, yesterday was crash-course-master‘s (on tumblr) r/l birthday, and she absolutely adores Papyton (UT!Papyrus and UT!Mettaton) and so I wanted to do something special for her. I’m sorry I was late sweetie!
> 
> Happy Birthday!
> 
> Word Count: 1,612

“NO NO NO NO! THIS WILL NOT DO FOR TONIGHT!”

Mettaton, sexy glam star extraordinaire, was rummaging through his closet. He had a fabulous date with an extraordinary monster and nothing but the BEST would do. He angrily huffed and threw himself backward onto a pile of his best wardrobe, letting his feet dangle to and fro in a pace that was sure to blow a spark plug if he didn’t settle down.

“Nothing is working! If I am to fully captivate his attention I need to look like the brightest star here in this dreary Underground! How in the world am I supposed to do that when I have absolutely nothing to wear!?” He flung his head back in his frustrations; eyes squeezed shut and hands ruffling his hair. There was a shuffling sound near the door.

“M-m-mettaton? Can I make a s-suggestion?”

Heaving a giant sigh he flipped over so he was pleasantly resting on his mechanical stomach. He gazed at his body’s creator and friend, Alphys, who was always a fretfully shy monster. He wished she would take his advice and bedazzled her life up. She was just so…… well, plain, for having created such a spectacular machine that was his physic.

“Alphys, darling, sweetheart: I have looked through EVERY inch of this room and I have found NOTHING to wear for my date with Papyrus. What could you suggest that I haven’t already thought of?”

“Why not w-wear the gi-ift that he made f-for you?”

“The necklace? I mean, it’s a very thoughtful gift, but it’s just too… tacky for my tastes.”

The doctor lowered her head a bit, claws clicking together nervously, her thoughts jumbled in an attempt to voice herself. She felt that, even though the gift was a bit unusual, it was made with his love and adoration for the ghost. Papyrus always put his whole self into everything he did. It would be cruel of Mettaton not to show his appreciation for such a gift.

“You n-need to wear it, if not f-for your relationship, then for Papyrus,” she walked out feeling just a little more confident than she did when she came in.

Mettaton was left with his mouth agape before closing it. Alphys just might be right, but goodness if the gift seriously wasn’t the honest to goodness tackiest thing he had ever received. It did have a sort of charm he thought to himself as he stared at the trinket; a heart shape locket. It was hard to say if it was gold or silver, for the entire thing was covered in glue, glitter, and fake rhinestones, but the inside held a picture of himself during one of his many wonderful episodes. Papyrus said that his hair looked fabulous that day and thought it would make for a commendable addition to it.

He shrugged and stared into his closet before bolting upright. He had a brilliant idea!

~*~*~*~*~

“OH DARLING!!”

“METTATON! YOU’RE LOOKING HANDSOM AND CHOICE AS ALWAYS!”

“Thank you, I do like to keep up with the latest fashions, but sometimes it’s nice to jump backward and be the one to bring them back. The ultimate trendsetter,” Mettaton twirled in the doorway, showing off his ensemble. It consisted of black metallic calf high boots and tuxedo jacket, as well as metallic hot pink pants, scarf, and floral hair piece.

Papyrus thought his boyfriend looked dazzling and his eyes shone brightly as he watched him flaunt about. Due to the dining experience that Mettaton promised, he too was dressed rather sharp. It wasn’t as wonderful as Mettaton’s outfit; a white tuxedo jacket with onyx jet black pants and bow tie. He felt out of place from his usual battle body and date outfits, but with this being a special occasion, he was a firm believer that the one having the birthday should get whatever they wished on their special day. And speaking of receiving anything they wanted as a gift, did Mettaton forget to wear the locket? Maybe he didn’t want it to get damaged in case a fan jumped him?

Those sockets weren’t lying as they had glanced at his neck and look away in thought. The glimmering robot knew exactly what he was looking for, “Papyrus dear! Please don’t fret! I was informed that it would be best to make sure I had it with me, and look!” He flipped his scarf up, revealing the locket and all its glittery glory. He believed that, as long as he was wearing the locket, he was doing the right thing and Alphys had nothing to bother him about later. She was right in the fact that Papyrus was important. He just didn’t want to be caught dead in the charm.

Papyrus, on the other hand, didn’t know how to feel. Mettaton was, indeed, wearing the locket he cleaned and decorated, thinking he would love how it shone in the light; but on the other hand, he felt hurt, like he disliked it enough to feel the need to hide it. NO! THIS ISN’T THE TIME TO DO THIS! I WILL NOT RUIN MTT’S NIGHT!

“NYEHEHE! YOU’RE WEARING MY GIFT! SUCH AN HONOUR THAT YOU FELT IT WAS WORTHY TO WEAR, THOUGH I CAN SEE WHY YOU WOULD SINCE IT WAS A GIFT FROM THE GREAT PAPYRUS!”

“That it was indeed! Now, shall we leave? We’ll be dining at the resort first, to test out my newest chef, then to Waterfall to see those stunning ‘stars’ you’ve been so talkative about!” He quickly kissed Papyrus before pulling on his arm to return to the limo.

~*~*~*~*~

The night carried on swimmingly. Dinner was as he expected, perfect, while Papyrus was thrilled to see one of the performers introducing their act on stage (hoping to catch Mettaton’s eye enough to appear on one of his shows no doubt). He couldn’t quite put his finger on it, but it seemed like the tall bright and handsome skeleton just wasn’t at his bubbiest. The necklace hung snuggly around his neck so it couldn’t be the reason for it, so he waved it off as nothing important.

When they arrived at the hidden cavern Papyrus it was just too beautiful for words. His eyes shone brightly as he stared in awe at the cavern ceiling, and even though the glowing rocks took his breath away he knew he was definitely the brighter star out of them all. Still, he felt like the luckiest monster in the Underground as Papyrus took his hand.

“Mettaton… I know we’ve only been dating for a couple months now. In that time you have grown to care for me as I have you. I feel that I need to ask something of importance of you.”

His voice was so quiet compared to his regular level that it sent chills through his circuits. He was nervous, too nervous that all he could do was nod.

“Please excuse my forwardness in this topic, but I need to know: Are you… ashamed of me? I’m sorry to bring this up, especially on your special day, but I noticed that, well, you would constantly check your scarf when we were at dinner, making sure it was in place,” he made socket contact with the ghost superstar, “and I’m worried that you were trying to hide something it was covering.”

Mettaton couldn’t say anything. For once he was completely speechless. This made absolutely no sense. He was wearing his gift so why was it an issue that he had it under his scarf? Why did he think that he was ashamed of him? He was completely crazy for Papyrus and yet… he made him feel like he wasn’t important.

Pulling the fabric off, he opened the locket and stared at the picture. Even though he loved the way he looked in the photo, just thinking about it made his bolts freeze up. The smile that the skeleton gave him when he handed him the gift wrapped box looked so genuine and full of love, remembering it made him realized that Alphys was 100% right. He felt, dare he even think it, disgusted by the sheer fact that he even considered the locket tacky and tasteless. Tears quickly formed in his eyes, too angry and humiliated by the way he treated him to even look at him.

“I have never, EVER been ashamed of you darling. You’re far from it! And please NEVER apologize for expressing your feelings to me. You’re too good for this… too good for me. If either one of us should be apologizing it’s me for the ungodly way I treated you tonight. I am so so sorry!”

Without thinking Papyrus pulled Mettaton into a tight embrace, startling the other monster into crying into his sternum. They sat there for what felt like an eternity, but eventually, the star called down enough to breathe in deeply. Papyrus’ scent had such a calming effect on him that he felt tranquil. He didn’t even realize his head being lifted by his chin to stare up into those orange flamed sockets.

“Metti, I care more for you than any other monster (besides Sans) and I don’t wish for you to be sad anymore. The Great Papyrus only mentioned those feelings because I was afraid that you weren’t interested in me, or our relationship, anymore. Please don’t cry.”

Rubbing his thumbs over his cheeks to whip the tears away Mettaton flung himself against him, the tears bursting forth 10 fold. “I care about you too Pappy! So much! Thank you for such a wonderful date and for this darling and beautiful locket. I love it.”


End file.
